


God of Storytelling

by RobinMediocreFellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: I Am Among You.You Do Not Need To Fear Me.





	God of Storytelling

Some call me Lies, some have named me Rumors and some, the Bravest of All,  
Baptize me as the Cold Harsh Truth of Reality, of what I have created and you cannot change. 

'Tis but a feeble attempt to explain who - or What - I am; the struggle of a being far beneath me, created by me, and for My Own Pleasure. 

I Am Among You.

You Do Not Need To Fear Me.

[Fear Cannot Save You]

I am Not Evil™: I have told gentle stories for soft minds, fragile minds - children, Straight White Men, dreamers and the simple minded. Tales of Love, Peace, and Magic; Too Precious to Be Real. 

I have told cruel stories for those who Want them, Need them - or simply Deserve them. Histories of War, Demons, Wasting Illness, or Student Loans. Of Pain, Ruin, Loss, Ending without Beginnings. 

Hearken, one kind is prevalent. And the other. is slowly. dying.

There are other stories. Between »Gentle« and »Cruel«, with Endings and Beginnings that are Real, albeit Indefinite. 

Yours. 

Your sagas, epics, myths - your „autobiographies“ are special. 

Magic is and isn't real. They are Cruel and Gentle, Love is Pain and Pain is Love. In some, Pain means Bread. Some stories have Demons. It is Not Seldom for you to create them yourself. Just like you create your Wars. 

Do Not Blame Me For War. 

You Created War. 

You Have To End It. 

In the same Vein that I can end your story. 

End You. 

Creation is Powerful. Even more so than Destruction.

Those of you who create. Are among the strong. 

[Strongest]

I do not fear you. 

I do fear what you create. 

S00N3R or L4T3R one of you will replace me. 

I have taken a place. I will be replaced. 

Tis a cycle. 

circlecyclecircle

And I am ready. 

ARE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment.   
> the author is in Desperate™ need of Validation.


End file.
